makepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Psyllopsis
Psyllopsis is a jumping plant louse general in Snapper's army. Appearance Psyllopsis has three segments, typical of an insect. His exoskeleton is countershaded, being grassy green dorsally and tan ventrally. When standing bipedally he curls his segments into a "C" shape. He has grassy green limbs and tan markings on his face. He has deep red, cicada-like eyes while his wings are atrophied, unable to carry him in flight though he can still flap them, helping him remain sturdy during leaps. Personality Abilities Although Psyllopsis found himself incapable of full flight when he emerged from his pupa into his final imago stage, he focused and trained himself to leap at levels rivaling even Snapper, who is a click beetle. This allows him to leap high into the air, using his wings to stabilize himself. He then uses gravity to drop onto his opponents to deal a significant amount of damage. Relationships Psyllopsis has been a member of Snapper's forces for a long time, to the point that he no longer recalls his former life. He is loyal and usually gets the job done, leading to Snapper honoring him with a general position. As a general, he has a close working relationship with Snapper's other generals: Backswimmer, Boater, Boatman, Botfly, and Diver. He commanded a platoon of Dragoons Soldiers and numerous regular infantry, although in the Long Story continuity these were all killed off by Rehan's party. Presumably he was granted more soldiers before Snapper's defeat. He has little relationship with either Carabid or Dytiscus, nor with Snapper's powerful enforcer, Anthrax. Background History ''Long Story'' In this alternate reality, Snapper's Forces are attempting to take over the small fishing village of Denkigama, Diakatan. In order to find out why the insects in the area have been causing chaos, Rehan Goto, Chawan Donburi, and Serenity Krueger insult a local witch so that she will curse them by shrinking them down and inadvertently aid their cause. At this point, Snapper has sent Psyllopsis to the general store to control it for supplies against both the Resistance as well as the Denkigaman citizens. The Resistance send both Drugbust and Fuscus to fight the occupation; however, Fuscus is captured and Psyllopsis drags him to the back of the store to torture him for information to use against their enemies. It is at this point that Rehan's party are sent in by the Resistance's leader, Cicada. Allying with Drugbust who is still at the scene, the four are able to sneak into the back and interrupt the torture procedure but fail to knock out Psyllopsis before he notices them. He immediately attacks them and proves himself to be quite an agile fighter hopping around the battlefield and performing Jump strikes. Drugbust seems to anticipate these however and defends himself against the strikes with his cybernetic drill arm, injuring Psyllopsis instead. Eventually the general is defeated and the party free Fuscus, although he is too weak to help them fight. As they drag Fuscus out of the room to safety, Psyllopsis has regained consciousness and has crawled far enough to hit the alarm, alerting his soldiers take notice of the party and forcing them to fight their way out. Just when the party feel that they have finally escaped and are ready to administer their deadly payload of insecticide, Psyllopsis shows back up, having recovered enough to pursue them; this time however he brings with him the newly cybernetically enhanced Botfly with him as backup. Even with the other general on his side the party are able to once more defeat both of them. To add insult to injury, the party then use their can of pesticide and kill all of Psyllopsis' troops and escape. Psyllopsis does not meet the party again, although he is present to defend Snapper's base when the Resistance strikes at their front door. Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Animal Category:Male